Brothers On a Hotel Bed
by Lady Keika
Summary: Roxas was hurting for his brothers own heart, desperatly wanting to be apart in it. Sora was finally broken due to the facted that he was cheated on. Both soon realize that they want and need each other, but still can never be.[SoraxRoxas] Incest. Lime.


"Dammit Roxas, Why can't you just leave it?!" Sora bellowed, slamming the door on his brother's face.

(You may tire of me)

Roxas sighed turning around and walking toward the living room. He and his twin had another fight. Roxas nosed his way into his brother's relationship, again. He sat on the couch; his back slumped over as he ran his fingers into his spiky but still soft hair. His parents out of the house, glad that it was that way in the first place. He didn't want them to worry, yet. His eyes were now currently glued to the floor. Replaying the whole ordeal in his head once more.

"_**He's been hurting you and you don't even want to admit it? What the hell is wrong with you?" **__Roxas fumed at the brunet who was currently looking out his window, obviously not even paying attention to his sibling. Roxas grabbed Sora by his arm roughly, the brunet just pushed away._

"_**He's not like that Rox. He'll come back!"**__ Sora yelled back his eyes brimming with yet unshed tears. Roxas' mouth formed a strait line, his eyes narrowed a bit, even through it all, his heart was breaking, seeing his twin, like this. _

"_**He's with someone else Sora, don't you se it? He fucking cheated on you. And yet, you make it sound like it was your fault."**__ the blonde snickered, at this point Sora returned to looking back out the window. His eyes set on the afternoon sun. _

"_**What more do you need brother, you know I care for you, you know that I lo-"**_

"_**SHUT UP!" **__the brunet cut off the blonde getting up from his spot. Roxas winced at the sudden echo in the room. _

"_**Why must you rub it in?"**__ He pushed Roxas._

"_**Why must you tell me every damn day?!"**__ He pushed him again, this time out into the hall way, tears finally visible and coming down hard over his cheeks._

"_**Dammit Roxas, why can't you just leave it?!"**_

'_Why __can't__ I just leave it?'_

Roxas finally sat up, huffing as his back hit the pillowy frame of the back cushion. His eyes wandered onto an old picture across the room. He and his twin, around the age of six; holding hands, smiling brightly to one another. His heart clenched.

(Our December sun is setting)

Roxas was in love with Sora. He didn't know why or how, but even at the age of 10, he knew that it just wasn't brotherly love. No no, it grew into something greater, from holding hands to innocent kisses. It scared Roxas; he already figured that such things were wrong as well as implanted images. So he kept it firmly in the back of his mind, where they should be.

(I'm not who I use to be)

It was always the two of them, Roxas was yin and Sora was yang. He, the more rational- tamed one. The one who held Sora when thunderstorms hit. Sora, the other half, the less reality-grounded, the one who made Roxas smile when no one else could. Things can change so quickly, those things were gone, the blonde sometimes wonder if for better.

"I need to get out of here." Roxas said rising up from his seat.

Sora sat quietly on his bed, his finger tracing an old photograph. Him and his lover, a tall silver haired teen, next to him where his spikes barely reached up to the others nose. The boy had his arm around him, while Sora had his fingers intertwined with them. Sora felt his lips tremble, his eyes rimmed in dark circles from previous nights before, his cheeks still stained with dry tears.

(No longer easy on the eyes)

Yes that same boy in the picture, was no longer in his life. Sora could only place a red haired girl taking his spot underneath that arm. Her violet eyes mocking him and the boys smile turning into silent grins and smirks. Sora threw the picture violently onto the floor and cursed at himself. He knew, he knew it was waiting to happen. That Riku was seeing someone else; he just chose to ignore it. Roxas knew, Sora didn't want to see it. Roxas knew he was being hurt, but the brunet just told his twin that everything was going to be okay. Even if the bruises showed, everything was okay.

(These wrinkles masterfully disguise the youthful boy below)

Sora wanted his twin to see that everything was alright. So Roxas wouldn't make the same mistake, for going after someone he couldn't have. His other. It didn't make sense at first, but Sora understood it. The brunet looked at himself through the mirror. Upon to see same blue eyes, but different hair.

(But now he lives inside someone he does not recognize)

A splitting image of his brother revealed himself onto the mirror. A smile gracing on his paled lips, one of sincerity and hope; his replicated cerulean eyes glistening. Next to him was another figure, the silver haired boy, the same smile his brother made, aqua eyes shining. But this was different; his eyes were cold and blanched, the only thing that remained remotely the same was just the smile. As if one thing lead to another, the silver teen disappeared only to leave the figure of Roxas in place. Sora knew exactly what it meant, Riku was just a version of who he wanted the most. What he needed the most. Sora pushed himself forward only to see himself through the mirror once more. Sora merely sighed as he placed his hand on to the reflecting glass.

(When he catches his reflection on accident)

"Why did it have to be you"

The brunet flinched as he heard the faint click of a door closing.

Roxas closed the door behind him and walked across the lawn, pulling his scarf up to his face as the cold air brushed up against him. He looked in the distance, the sun barely setting over the town's clock tower. He put on a lazy smile over his face as he made his way to the sidewalk. Roxas found himself at the park; he had his usual stoic face in place. His eyes wandered to a bench, where he and his brother usually sat on days like these. Both just watching the day turn into the night. Evidentially just trying to get away from things. Roxas felt his lips turn into a frown, that was the same place Sora had his first kiss, from that stupid bastard of a boyfriend. And Roxas was the one to watch it happen. It boiled the blonde to no end, but he grew to 'get use to it' as his twin would always say. It was the same place he would always find Sora, when things got out of hand.

(With your arms outstretched, trying to take flight leaving everything behind)

"_**He hurt you didn't he?**__" the blonde asked quietly to his younger brother. Sora's head currently on Roxas' shoulder made a meek nod. Roxas had nothing more to say as he rubbed at the brunet's spikes. Both sitting on the bench._

"_**He just loses it at times Rox, nothing too big."**__ Sora tried to reassure his sibling. Roxas stopped all movement and picked up the brunets head roughly._

"_**It's something big, when your own boyfriend hits you Sora. Don't go and protect the guilty."**_

"_**You sound like mom."**_

_Roxas laughed at this, Sora always did say dumb things when either of them were trying to be serious. Roxas half heartily punched the others arm, the other pouted._

"_**Come on brother, you know I want to protect you."**_

"_**You do that a 'leetle' to much."**_

"_**Well its cause I love you."**_

_It was quite for a brief moment, Sora finally directed his attention toward him, his cerulean eyes twinkling in the evening's light. Roxas looked at him smiling a true smile before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. The blonde laughed as Sora's cheeks turned a pink hue. Still looking on the ground Sora mumbled an 'I love you too.'_

(But even at our swiftest speed we couldn't break from the concrete)

Only as kids Roxas would say 'I love you' to his twin. At the age of 16 it was usually uncommon he would think. But Sora would always want to hear it, why? Roxas never knew, but it was always a heart-warmer every time he would say it. Taking his time to say such words as though it were a thousand more.

"Roxas!"

The blondes head snapped up to see familiar blue eyes.

(In the city where we still reside)

Sora huffed out a breath, his chest rising up and down rapidly. Breathing out foggy smoke due to the sudden chill coming into the night. With his brother who was still currently on the bench, Sora collapsed on his knees and placed his head and hands onto the blonde's lap.

"I was looking for you." He mumbled a little breathlessly closing his eyes.

"I didn't want this to happen or to be alone, please forgive me." he continued, pulling on one of the pant legs. Sora felt a hand brush into his spikes. He leveled his blue eyes onto his twins icy ones; still swimming with gentleness.

(Now we say goodnight from our own separate sides)

"It's okay." Roxas whispered.

'_It's my only chance.'_

The blonde brought both his hands onto Sora's cheeks, gently picking him up close enough to feel his other's hitching breaths.

'_My last chance.'_

"I'm sorry." was Roxas' reply as he placed a chaste kiss onto sun tanned lips.

'_No.'_ was all the brunet can register before deepening the kiss.

(Like brothers on a hotel bed)

Roxas and Sora managed to run back home, bolting both the front door and their room door. Racking off all jackets and scarfs. The blonde pushed his twin onto the bed, climbing on top of him, placing gentle butterfly kisses around the brunet's neck. One of Soras' hands fisted some of the blonde hair while the other was running up Roxas' shirt.

'_I know this is wrong-'_

The blonde placed his hands near the hem of Sora's pants.

'_But I still love him.'_

Pulling away from his brother's neck, panting, Roxas looked down towards the brunets' still clothed hard member that was slowly making it self known. Roxas was also getting close to his own need for release. Tugging onto the button of the pants, ice-colored optics were glancing for any resentment. As if reading his twins mind, Sora nodded slowly letting his sibling's hair go a bit.

"Do it." he answered huskily. Roxas complied. Sora's hand slid down from matted blonde hair to slide onto a pale cheek, thumb brushing over flushed pink. Roxas looked up from finishing undoing the pants and his own. 

(You may tire of me)

For the first time since Riku hurting him, the betrayal his friend and his realization of his feelings for the person pressing him down onto the mattress –the words echoed in Sora's mind.

'_Rox, I-'_

Roxas swallowed as one thing became clear as he stared down at Sora.

'_I still-'_

_'Love you.'_

And their lips met. The sun finally setting, leaving nothing but a purple sky

(Our December sun is setting)

'_In the end, we can never be.'_

(Cause I'm not who I used to be)

**Owari**

**Lady Keika's Corner:** Ehem, hello the author here. I know this story may have been a little confusing to a few, hell, it may have made no sense! So that's why I'm here to explain some details. Roxas was already in love with his twin, but has been jealous of Riku during his and his brother's relationship. But as it was, Riku was abusing Sora physically and emotionally. Even when Sora forgave him many times, in the end Riku left and Sora finally went unstable. During his part of insanity, (the mirror bit) Sora understood why he wanted to be with Riku in the first place and finally acknowledged the fact that he was in love with Roxas. Sora and Roxas soon expressed their feelings to one another, but in the end they both knew that it was impossible to be together. The song I chose to this story was Brothers on a Hotel Bed by Death Cab for Cutie. A great song, I suggest you hearing it while reading this story, it will make more sense. :)

I had fun writing this, ahaha my first lime, it took me only 6 hours to write too, sorry if the end was poorly written, I got lazy. Still, reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
